Something Strange
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Strange things have been happening around the Dickson household, and as an old friend, Numbuh One (along with his team and Chad's little sister) decides to investigate. It leads them to something completely strange; a far off planet. Why are they interested in the Dickson house, and can they be the lead to find the missing Chad Dickson? Set after Op. I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S..
1. Golden Eyes in the Windows

**A/N: Hiya everyone. I came up with this idea after... well, I can't remember how I came up with this. I was bored and wanted to play around with my girl a little. This is just me trying it out. Tell me what you think. This story will be short, but I'll hopefully have my chapters long or at the same length. Can follow **A Promise to Keep**.**

**Summary:** Strange things have been happening around the Dickson household, and as an old friend, Numbuh One (along with his team and Chad's little sister) decides to investigate. It leads them to something completely strange; a far off planet. Why are they interested in the Dickson house, and can they be the lead to find the missing Chad Dickson? Set after Op. I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S..

**Disclaimer:** I own only Alice and the villains of this fanfic. I own nothing that belongs to the KND show.

**Title:** Something Strange  
**Author: **AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter One:** Golden Eyes in the Windows

* * *

Alice Dickson knew she shouldn't be afraid, not with her parents not too far down the hall, yet she couldn't help but be afraid when something would wake her up in the middle of the night. Clutching her Rainbow Monkey (the one her brother gave her) close to her body, the six-year-old sat up in her bed and looked around her immediate area. While her room was dark, the moonlight was able to shine in. After being sure no one was in her room, she settled herself back into her bed, pulled the covers up a little higher, and tried to fall asleep.

It was a night like these that she wished her brother was here.

Her brother, Chad Dickson, had disappeared months ago after a fake treaty between the teenagers and kids (mainly the Teen Ninjas and the Kids Next Door). Nigel Uno (an old student and friend of her brother's) had been the one to deliver the news, but offered her hope, promising to find the missing KND spy. It made her heart soar to hear this. They had come up with a plausible lie that fooled her parents. But she had the burden of knowing he was missing, somewhere, whether in this world, or possibly, on another world.

_Where are you brother?_ Alice thought as she fell asleep. _I miss you._

As she finally fell asleep (memories of her brother is what she saw, making her smile or frown, depending on the memory), she didn't notice two pairs of eyes staring at her from a tree branch near her window. Their golden eyes were dead set on her, before they disappeared into the night without a trace, without a sound.

* * *

Alice walked from her home to her school in silence, wearing her normal outfit (a red long sleeve shirt, white mini skirt, white leggings, black Mary-Janes) and her backpack. A thoughtful look was on her face as she headed down the sidewalk before snapping out of her thoughts (or perhaps memories, evident by the longing look in her eyes) and looking over her right shoulder. She had stopped in her spot and was looking around, perhaps looking for something or someone that would hurt her.

When she didn't see anyone, she continued her walk back to school, this time more guarded than before. She was not like many first graders who were carefree; she acted older than her age, something that many of her friends found interesting. Because of this, she didn't have friends at her school. Her only friends were her brother and her Rainbow Monkey (and maybe Nigel, but he was her brother's friend). This didn't mean she didn't hang out with other six-year-olds, it just meant she didn't really fit in with them.

When she entered her school's building she released a sigh of relief she didn't know she had. For the past week, she had thought someone was watching her; following her; spying on her. It unnerved her. But she knew she'd be safe, here at the school where a number of Kids Next Door operatives attend. As she walked down the halls, heading for the first grade section of the elementary school, she was aware of some of the kids staring at her. She was quite popular; her name was a blessing and a curse.

When she had gone into kindergarten, she was a bit nervous. Everyone knew kindergartens were picked on the most by the older students of the school. It was her first day of school when a fifth grader (who looked to be a Kids Next Door operative; her brother later confirmed this) cornered her against the lockers and demanded for lunch money. Alice was shaking in her place, telling them she had no money; she brought lunch. Just as they were about to grab her, her brother (a sixth grader at the time) appeared. Her brother was the sixth grade class president and a highly popular student at the school; everyone looked up to him. He was calm and easy going, but at this moment, he was beyond upset as he stared at the fifth grader and his two helpers.

"Stand down operative," Chad commanded with a glare. "No one is to harm my little sister."

The three bullies nearly peed their pants when they heard that the little girl they almost stole money from was their leader's sister. Giving a quick apologies and promising to never do it again the three ran away. Her last name had protected her throughout kindergarten (and she even had the name in kindergarten "Sister-of-Blond-Boy"). This was how her last name was a blessing.

It all changed when her brother became a traitor (or what most people thought). The students, made up of mostly Kids Next Door, were very upset. She would get glares from the older kids and sometimes kids in her class if they had an older sibling who was in the organization. She was considered an outsider in her own school. This was how her last name was a curse.

At the moment, as she headed for her classroom, someone much taller than her blocked her path. She stared up and instantly recognized the face to be that of the operative who tried to steal from her a year ago. She lowered her head, but her gaze continually flickered between the three sixth graders that were blocking her path. They were starting to make a scene, as everyone in the immediate area watched.

"E-ex-excuse me. Yo-you're blocking my path," Alice said, her voice barely above a whisper. "W-w-will you, p-please allow me to go to my classroom?"

"We all looked up to him," the operative said. "All of us. And then he gone and betrayed us for those stupid teens." He moved in closer to the little girl, making her step back in fear. "But he ain't here to protect you anymore."

Alice closed her eyes the minute she saw his hand move. She began wishing for her brother as she continued to shake in fear.

"Stand down operative," a voice said.

Alice's eyes snapped open as she looked up to where the source of the voice was, wandering if her brother had heard her wishes. The three sixth graders turned and looked at the source of the voice. Standing behind (well, now in front) of the four was Nigel Uno, Kids Next Door operative Numbuh One. With his fists on his hips, he glared at the three older kids from behind his sunglasses.

"I said stand down and leave her alone," Nigel said.

The leader glared at Nigel, but knowing who he was, nodded grudidly and turned and walked away, sending a last glare at Alice. When they were well down the hallway, and everyone was going back to their business, Nigel walked up to Alice and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Alice?" he asked.

Alice's eyes were not on him but to the floor. Nigel waited patiently till she looked up at him, and he could see the tears that had been forming in her eyes. She was blinking them away, but it was obvious they had threatened to fall. But there was more in her eyes: questions.

"Why do they not like me? How come no one likes me?" she asked. "Why did he try to hurt me? What did I do?"

"It's not you, Alice," Nigel began. "Some of the students, operatives included, are still hurt by your brothers 'betrayal'. They don't know that he was a spy, helping the Kids Next Door from the sidelines. They,... they're taking their frustration out on you."

"I miss my big brother," Alice admitted, her head lowered. "I wish he was here."

Nigel didn't know how to answer to that, and just closed his eyes. It only helped fuel his determination to fulfill the promise he made to her.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your class," Nigel said.

Alice nodded and silently followed him with a small smile. He left her at her classroom door, offering a few kind words of encouragement, and offered her to eat lunch with him and his friends at lunch. She took the offer and headed into her classroom and sat in her seat. As class went on, she had a haunting suspicion that someone was watching her. She sat next to the window, so she'd occasionally look out, wandering if something was watching her.

Upon entering the cafeteria at lunch, she timidly headed straight for the table that was occupied by the five operatives of Sector V. She contemplated heading to a table in the corner but those thoughts were halted by Nigel waving her over. Biting the bottom of her lip, she continued onward and took the seat next to Nigel. He introduced her to his friends and vice versa. His friends were nice, and she only spoke when Kuki Sanban said something about the new Rainbow Monkeys movie. Wally Beatles didn't look too please to hear about the two girls talk about a movie he hated most, but he didn't say a thing.

Alice, having sensed someone watching her, turned her head over her shoulder to look around the cafeteria. No one was looking at her. She then roamed her eyes over the windows and saw something that made her body freeze. Her black eyes stared at a pair of gold eyes. A shiver ran down her back as the eyes narrowed at her before disappearing out of sight.

"Alice?" Nigel asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Alice slowly looked up at Nigel before lowering her chin till it touched the base of her neck. Her eyes were on him.

"I,... I thought I saw,..." Alice trailed off.

"What'd you see?" Hoagie asked, curious and concerned for the little girl.

Alice blinked, before shaking her head.

"Nothing," she answered, going back to her food.

Nigel noticed her change, and for the rest of the lunch period, she didn't say a word. He didn't like how melancholy she looked. He remembered how spirited and friendly she had been. She always had a smile on her face, never a frown. Now, that's all that was ever on her face. Nigel's palms clenched into fists. It was all because of the disappearance of her brother; she loved him so much that he was the one who was able to make her smile. The bell rang and school continued.

* * *

Another sleepless night, Alice woke up when she heard the sound of her window opening. She sat up quickly in her bed and looked at the window, holding onto her Rainbow Monkey. Her eyes were wide with terror as she saw and heard the window close shut. Alice's eyes stared at the window with terrified eyes when she saw three pairs of gold eyes staring at her before they disappeared. Alice shook in her bed, ran to her window and locked it shut, then headed back into bed.

In the morning (it was thankfully the weekend), after waiting for her parents to head off (it took a lot of time to convince them to let her stay home before she'd head off to a friend's house), she called the Uno household. Nigel's father told her that Nigel and his friends were off to the moon (she was surprised he knew this). Thanking him, she hung up and after locking all the doors, headed to the backyard shed. Opening the door, she headed to the only weirdly designed rocket ship. Her brother had made it for her, in case she'd ever need it to take her to the Moonbase.

It was designed specifically to accommodate her, and she was able to work it with no problem. Activating autopilot, the shed's roof opened and the rocket launched into the sky, heading straight for the KND Moonbase. This would be her first trip to the Moonbase without her brother.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, how was it? Did you like it? If so, I'll be placing up the next chapter (yeah, it's already written and done). Hope you all enjoyed. What's going to happen up at the Moonbase? And who has these golden eyes?


	2. Discovering Something New

**A/N: Hiya everyone. Here with chapter two. Hope you all enjoy. Personally, I like the first chapter more than this one.**

**Summary:** Strange things have been happening around the Dickson household, and as an old friend, Numbuh One (along with his team and Chad's little sister) decides to investigate. It leads them to something completely strange; a far off planet. Why are they interested in the Dickson house, and can they be the lead to find the missing Chad Dickson? Set after Op. I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S..

**Disclaimer:** I own only Alice and the villains of this fanfic. I own nothing that belongs to the KND show.

**Title:** Something Strange  
**Author: **AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter Two:** Discovering Something New

* * *

It was pretty uneventful at the Moonbase. Numbuh 362 (Rachael McKenzie) sat in her seat, watching as her subordinates did their work. Sector V had come up as a small break from their treehouse. As the Soopreme Leader released a sigh, a warning went off, alerting them of an unidentified object heading straight for the Moonbase.

"On screen, now!" Numbuh 362 commanded in full leader mode.

An image of the rocket appeared, heading straight for the Moonbase. While the scientists tried to analyze it, to see if it was a teenager's ship, Numbuh One was studying it closely from afar. The ship looked familiar. _Very_ familiar. But where...! With eyes wide in realization, Numbuh One turned and looked at his leader.

"I know that ship, Numbuh 362, sir," Numbuh One said.

"How?"

"I had helped Numbuh... Chad design it for his little sister," Numbuh One answered.

"You mean Alice is in that ship?" the Soopreme Leader asked, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

She remembered Alice, especially when she first became an "assistant" to Chad when he had been the leader of the Kids Next Door. It had been when Chad brought his toddler of a sister. She remembered the day clearly.

_Flashback_

_Numbuh 362 was surprised when she entered her leader's office and found him playing with a little girl, almost a copy of him, only feminine. The toddler chuckled as he and she played Mary-Mac. Numbuh 362 stood in surprise before she was finally acknowledged by her leader, who didn't look embarrassed as some would._

_"Ah, there you are Numbuh 362," Numbuh 274 said, back into leader mode. "I was wondering when you'd show up. I was preoccupying my little sister, Alice."_

_"Oh, hello," she said to the little girl, still surprised._

_Alice lowered her head and timidly wove her hand and mouthed a hello._

_"Do you have the papers?" Numbuh 274 asked, catching her attention._

_"Oh, y-yes. Right here sir," she said, walking over and handing him the papers that were in her hands._

_He took them with a nod and began to look them over. He only stopped when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw his little sister looking up at him with pleading eyes._

_"I'm weally hungwy, big bwothew," Alice admitted, looking at the floor as if it was shameful to feel hungry._

_Numbuh 274 smiled a small smile and ruffled her hair._

_"Numbuh 362, would you kindly take my little sister down to the cafeteria to grab some food?" he asked._

_"Oh, uhh... Sure," she responded._

_"Numbuh 362 is going to take you down to the cafeteria to get you some food. Stay with her, okay?"_

_Alice nodded. He nodded back before looking at Numbuh 362. He looked dead serious as he spoke his next words,_

_"I want you to protect her, okay?"_

_Not knowing what she'd need protection from, Numbuh 362 nodded anyways. No one denied Numbuh 274, especially when he was serious. She then felt something grab her hand, and looking down, saw Alice looking back up at her. Her index finger was placed on her lips as she stared up at her. With a small smile, Numbuh 362 guided the toddler out of the room and towards the cafeteria. They walked in silence (Alice stumbling a little because she was still learning), and the other operatives wondered why a _toddler_ was at the base. The cafeteria was empty so the two sat in silence; Alice had a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich with milk while Numbuh 362 settled on just a pop soda. The two ate in silence, though the older girl could hear Alice humming to herself with a smile. It seemed peaceful, till an alarm ran through the base. Numbuh 362 was on her feet in seconds._

_"__**ALERT! ALERT! ALL OPERATIVES REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS. ALERT! ALERT! ALL OPERATIVES REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS...**__"_ _the alarm continued._

_Numbuh 362 was about to leave the cafeteria when a pair of hands latched themselves to her legs. She looked down to see the toddler with her face in her legs and tears down her cheeks. When she felt eyes on her, Alice looked up pleadingly at the older girl._

_"I want big bwothew," she muttered._

_She remembered her leader's words and shook her head._

_"I can't bring you to him; it's not safe yet. He wants you to be safe, so you have to stay with me, in here," Numbuh 362 said._

_Alice's bottom lip quivered a little more, but she nodded. The two stayed in the cafeteria, waiting for the all clear. Alice, still clutching Numbuh 362 as they sat on the bench table seats, trembled. Numbuh 362 sat with the girl, holding her the whole time. Finally, after what seemed like hours, another message sounded over the speakers, this time alerting the base that the red alert was over. Numbuh 362 stood to her feet, still holding onto the Soopreme Leader's sister._

_"Come on Alice. The red alert's over. We can see your brother," she said._

_Alice's face brightened as a smile appeared. Tightening her hold on the older girl, Alice practically dragged Alice down the hall and towards her brother's office (he had shown her the base's layout so she knew where everything was). Numbuh 362 followed with a small smile on her face. They entered the office and found the boy sitting at his desk with two operatives before the desk, going over the damages. Alice released Numbuh 362's hand and ran for her brother. He saw her coming and smiled. She ran around the desk and wrapped her arms around his legs (he was still sitting down). Numbuh 362 looked over at the two other operatives and was surprised to see the look on their face. Neither were surprised, as if they knew their leader had a sister. Numbuh 362 looked back at the siblings and smiled. Alice, now sitting on her brother's lap, looked at the older girl and smiled at her. Numbuh 362 smiled back at her._

_End of flashback_

"Sir," a random operative asked, reviving the leader from her memories. "Should we allow her entrance?"

"Yes. Allow entrance. Numbuh One, you seem to know her better than myself; meet her down there and bring her up here," Numbuh 362 ordered.

Numbuh One nodded with a salute and headed as quickly as he could down to the Moonbase's garage. He arrived just as her ship entered the garage and landed. He walked up to the ship and watched as the door opened and Alice timidly stepped out. She only gained confidence when she saw Numbuh One and ran up to him.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Numbuh One asked.

"I,... I,... I'm afraid to stay at my house," Alice admitted. "I have a feeling someone is watching me."

Numbuh One took her sentence seriously, and he was troubled. Who was watching her? And did they want to hurt her? Until Chad could be found, Numbuh One thought of himself as her guardian. He carefully took her arm, making her look up at him.

"Don't worry Alice, you're safe here. Let's head up to the bridge," Numbuh One said. "I want to hear about this."

Alice nodded and followed the older boy up to the Moonbase's bridge. Everyone was waiting. When the two appeared, Numbuh 362 got off her chair and walked up to the duo, smiling at Alice who recognized her and smiled back friendly.

"Alice, it's been an awfully long time. Why are you here?" the Soopreme Leader asked.

"I,... I had a feeling that someone was spying on me, so I came here. Big brother said if I ever felt I was in any danger to come up to the Moonbase; I'd be safe here," Alice explained.

"You've been spied on?" Numbuh 362 asked, obviously troubled.

Alice nodded.

"Were you able to get a good look at who was the cause of this?" Numbuh One asked.

Alice shook her head before answering, "All I saw was their eyes; they were gold iris' with black pupils."

"Gold eyes?" Numbuh 362 repeated. "How odd."

"Sir! We've got a transmission coming in. Should we let it through?" a random operative asked.

Numbuh 362, curious, nodded and walked over to the operative. The operative nodded back and pushed a button on the dashboard in front of him. The big screen activated, and on it was Numbuh Infinity, surprising everyone.

"Hello, Kids Next Door."

"Numbuh Infinity!" Numbuh 362 said. "Why have you contacted us?"

"I come to you with troubling news," Numbuh Infinity said. "One of our operatives is missing. After Numbuh One decided to decline our offer of being a Galactic Kids Next Door, we replaced him with then operative Numbuh 274." Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing their old Soopreme Leader's name. "Some time last week, Numbuh 274 went off on a mission to a planet in Galaxy Sector 554. He has gone missing and just recently, received this. I will play it for you now."

The screen switched from Numbuh Infinity as a video now played. Alice hid behind Numbuh One the minute she saw the gold eyes that now belonged to these humanoid beings. They looked to be teenagers, age unknown, and aside from their gold eyes, they also had black hair. All four of them that were in the video.

"Hello there, Galactic Kids Next Door. I am Neet of the planet Yhcrana. We have captured one of your operatives and are holding him hostage." Neet moved aside to reveal Chad, looking beaten and bruised as he hung to the wall wearing the clothing he had worn the day of the fake treaty. Alice stared at the screen in horror and released a gasp. "After some scanning, we've found him impressive and a great test subject. Something about him intrigues us, as well as his little sister. We've been watching her at her home, and have decided she's also a worthy test subject. Give us to her and we'll release him." The message ended and returned back to Numbuh Infinity.

"As you can see, we have a dilemma," Numbuh Infinity said.

"They captured Chad?" Numbuh Five spoke up.

"What are we going to do?" Numbuh Two asked. "We can't give Alice up."

"We're not," Numbuh One said determinedly.

"But, Numbuh One-"

"We're not going to do it Alice," Numbuh One said, looking at her. "Your brother wouldn't allow me to do so and I wouldn't live with myself if I gave you up to those, alien teenagers."

"But, what about big brother?" Alice asked, her eyes glossed over.

"Don't worry, we'll save him," Numbuh One said with a small, sided smile. "We just need to come up with a plan that won't involve giving you up."

"But, what's the plan?"

"Go in, rescue him, beat those teenage alien butts, and come back," Numbuh One said, his smile turning into a smirk.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: So there's the end. Hopefully, it wasn't terrible. Now what do these alien teenagers want with the Dickson children? Will Numbuh One's simple plan work? Gotta keep reading to find out.

**thisisatomatoshutup - **Thanks! When I started out I didn't like OC's that much either, but I slowly grew into them. Don't worry, I'm getting writing and will be updating soon.  
**Moonstar 11 - **Yeah, I feel bad for Alice. Thanks for your review. Hopefully, this chapter wasn't a disappointment.  
**XxTheUnspokenTruthxX - **Thanks for the review! ^^ I'm glad people liked it, so I'm going to continue the fanfic.


	3. Going to Yhcrana

**A/N: Hiya everyone. Here with chapter three. Hope you all enjoy. And thanks for the kind reviews.**

**Summary:** Strange things have been happening around the Dickson household, and as an old friend, Numbuh One (along with his team and Chad's little sister) decides to investigate. It leads them to something completely strange; a far off planet. Why are they interested in the Dickson house, and can they be the lead to find the missing Chad Dickson? Set after Op. I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S..

**Disclaimer:** I own only Alice and the villains of this fanfic. I own nothing that belongs to the KND show.

**Title:** Something Strange  
**Author: **AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter Three:** Going to Yhcrana

* * *

After much discussing with Numbuh Infinity they went with Numbuh One's plan: go there, rescue, kick butt, come back. Numbuh 362 had insisted on sending operatives from both the Kids Next Door and the Galactic Kids Next Door but it was turned down by Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh One. The leader of Sector V insisted that him and his team would go and rescue the old Soopreme Leader, and it was approved by Numbuh Infinity. Being that Numbuh One was Numbuh 274's only student and the fact that the Galactic Kids Next Door wanted him, Numbuh Infinity found him qualified to take on the mission. Numbuh One insisted he'd take his team with him on the mission and it was approved. They were all prepared (Numbuh Infinity giving Sector V the coordinates) to leave until Alice spoke up. She wanted to come.

"Absolutely not," Numbuh One said the minute her request left her mouth.

"Why? I want to come too. I have to," Alice argued.

"No way," Numbuh One said as the other operatives allowed him to take hold of the situation; he knew her better than the rest of them, so it'd be better if he took control. "I'm not allowing you to get closer to them."

"But... But I have to help save my brother," Alice continued.

"We're going to save him," Numbuh One said. "You're going to stay here, where it's safe."

"But..." Alice's voice died out as she tried to come up with a way to win the argument.

It was time to unleash the backup plan. Her body began to tremble as tears formed and she released small sobs. It was very rare for her to cry to get what she wanted, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Everyone watched in silence as the little girl continued to cry. Even Numbuh 86 was moved by the tears and was ready to defend the little girl's want to save her brother. But Numbuh One, as hard as he fought the urge, stood strong.

"My decision is firm, Alice. Your brother wouldn't want you to come with me, and I'm not willing to put you in any danger. You're staying here, and that's final," Numbuh One said with his leader voice.

Alice stopped her sobbing and looked at Numbuh One. She said nothing as she looked at him. He turned to his team and motioned for them to follow him to the garage. The other four operatives looked at Chad's little sister with apologetic looks before leaving the bridge. None of them saw the determination in the little girl's eyes as she watched the doors close. Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was cleared for launch and they took off into space. Everyone on the bridge watched with interest before their leader felt something was off. She looked around the immediate area and noticed a face was missing.

"Where's Alice?" Numbuh 362 asked.

All eyes were on her. She looked around once more and couldn't find her face anymore.

"I-isn't she with Numbuh 46? That's who you assigned to look after her," a random operative stated.

The Soopreme Leader looked to Numbuh 46, who looked just as puzzled as her.

"I swear, sir," the female operative said. "She was with me just a moment ago."

"If she's not with Numbuh 46 now, then where...?"

Numbuh 362's eyes widened as she realized exactly where the little girl was.

"Get me in contact with Uno's S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!" the leader ordered.

The operative did as ordered and got Numbuh One up on the screen.

"Numbuh One, Al-"

"I already know," Numbuh One interrupted. "She made herself known moments ago."

"I have to come and rescue my brother," Alice's voice argued off screen.

Numbuh One sighed and placed his head in his palm.

"Numbuh 362, I'm going to have to break transmission and contact you later, after I have a discussion with Alice," Numbuh One said.

Numbuh 362 nodded. "Understood. Numbuh 362, out." And the transmission ended.

"Alice, why did you sneak aboard our S.C.A.M.P.E.R.?" Numbuh One asked.

It was rare for Alice to be annoyed, but after discovering the location of where her brother was, she couldn't just stay at the Moonbase and wait and worry for the return of her brother. Besides, haven't they been _listening_ to her? Still, her neither body nor attitude showed her annoyance.

"I want to rescue my brother," Alice said for the _n_-th time that day. "He was always there to rescue me, and it's my turn to rescue him."

Tears began to form in her eyes, and they weren't to sway him. Her emotions were leaking out and making her cry. She hung her head and began to wipe her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I know what I did was wrong, for sneaking aboard and disobeying your orders, but... but..." A sob escaped her as she now used both her hands to rub away her tears. "But... I want to rescue him. I've missed him for so long... I just want him back. I miss him."

Whether her true intention was to soften Numbuh One's heart with her tears or not, she was able to make the leader change his mind. He sighed and slouched in his chair. His actions caught Alice's attention.

"Alright Alice," Numbuh One said. "You can come with us to rescue your brother."

Alice's eyes brightened as she smiled at him. She ran and hugged him the best she could, catching him off guard.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled and returned the hug before they broke out of the embrace. Alice went and sat beside Numbuh Three as they continued their journey in silence. The silence had only been interrupted by Numbuh Infinity who gave them as much information from the achieves as he could on the planet. Not much was known.

"Be careful. From what we can gather, I believe these people are vicious," Numbuh Infinity said. "Be on your guard. And Alice, be extra careful and don't get yourself captured."

He didn't know why they'd want her, and he didn't want them to. Having said all he needed to say, he ended the transmission. They continued their travels in silence (for who knows how long) until a small beeping noise caught everyone's attention.

"We're here," Numbuh Five commented as they looked at the main screen.

The planet, covered in red with white clouds surrounding it, made Alice shiver. This is where her brother was.

"Bring us in slowly, Numbuh Two," Numbuh One ordered.

"On it Numbuh One," Numbuh Two said as he brought the ship into the planet's atmosphere and touched down on the planet's surface. "We're here."

"Alright team. Time to inition operation rescue!" Numbuh One said, pumping up his team.

"Yeah!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: So there's the end; sorry if it was short for all of you. I left it at a cliff hanger, sort of. Anyways, this was more of a filler chapter. The real action should be around the corner. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Moonstar 11 - **Thanks. I was nervous about the flashback and how you'd all take it, but I'm glad you liked it. Let's see how the rescuing will happen (I think the actual rescue will be in the next two chapters).  
**XxTheUnspokenTruthxX - **Thanks for the review. Hope this was fast enough for you.  
**thisisatomatoshutup - ***Grins widely* You're quite clever. Yes, I purpously made Neet's name the backward version of teen. Wait till you see the other three's names. Also, I'm going to take your suggestion into mind. I've already got a scene using the suggestion.


	4. Plan Ruined

**A/N: Hiya everyone. Here with chapter four. Hope you all enjoy. And thanks for the kind reviews.**

**Summary:** Strange things have been happening around the Dickson household, and as an old friend, Numbuh One (along with his team and Chad's little sister) decides to investigate. It leads them to something completely strange; a far off planet. Why are they interested in the Dickson house, and can they be the lead to find the missing Chad Dickson? Set after Op. I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S..

**Disclaimer:** I own only Alice and the villains of this fanfic. I own nothing that belongs to the KND show.

**Title:** Something Strange  
**Author: **AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter Four:** Plan Ruined

* * *

Sector V armed themselves with their 2x4 weaponry and headed out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with an unarmed Alice following. She didn't know how to use their weapon and they didn't have the time to explain how to use it, so Numbuh One just ordered her to stick close. With the preparations taken care of, they left the vehicle and headed in an unknown direction.

"How are we going to find Chad on this big planet?" Numbuh Five questioned.

"Neet looked like he was in a cave, and before we exited I had Numbuh Two do a scan of the planet," Numbuh One said. "Numbuh Two, what were the results?"

"There was only one cave on the whole planet, and we're only a few miles from it. Underneath the cave is an underground system," Numbuh Two reported.

"My brother's down there?" Alice asked from the back of the group, looking at the genius hopefully.

"Positive. I picked up a lot of signals from down there," Numbuh Two answered.

"Then that's where we're headed," Numbuh One said, practically stating the obvious.

The team nodded and continued on to the cave that would lead to an underground lair. In said lair, a red-skinned teenage alien was sitting lazily in a chair, staring at nothing. The door beside him slid open as a female with the same red skin ran in. Her face was controlled as she stood behind his chair.

"Neet. We've got visitors," she said in an even tone.

"Visitors, Rega?" Neet repeated.

Rega nodded.

"Yes. Neet," Rega answered. "Visitors. And by our scanners, Earthlings. The girl Alice is among them."

An evil grin suddenly crossed Neet's face as he swiveled his chair to look at Rega.

"Those fools," he said. "Bringing the girl to us. Where are they exactly?"

"A few miles. They should be at the upper-level entrance in a matter of minutes," Rega reported.

"Perfect. Wait till they enter our level, then separate them. I want the girl," Neet ordered.

Rega nodded emotionlessly, "Yes sir." She turned and left him. He swiveled in his chair to look at the wall with the grin still on his face.

_Soon I will have both,_ he thought.

"Look!" Numbuh Four blurted out. "I think that's the cave!"

"Numbuh Two said there was only one cave on this whole planet. Numbuh Five's positive this is the cave," Numbuh Five said.

"Alright team, be alert. We don't know what these teenagers are capable of," Numbuh One ordered. "Alice, make sure you stick close to us."

Alice nodded and moved closer to the team. They entered the cave and turned on their flashlights that were attached to their weapons. They ventured through the cave with no trouble; no one and nothing came out to try and attack them. This made the leader even more edgy. The landscape began to descend downwards, meaning that they were now heading for the underground lair. They continued downwards in silence.

"Look! Up ahead!" Numbuh Three said, pointing. "Light!"

"That must lead into the lair," Numbuh Two commented.

"Big brother," Alice whispered to herself. Before their eyes, she ran in front of the group and towards the light.

"Alice! Stop!" Numbuh One shouted, taking off after her.

Having longer legs and his quick speed allowed the leader to get behind the girl and grab her arm, stopping her and pulling her back. Surprise was written across her face as she was spun around to face him. While he didn't look angry, he looked strict, ready to scold her.

"Alice, you can't run into enemy territory, especially without a weapon," Numbuh One scolded. "Stick close to the group; that's an order."

Alice lowered her head in shame and nodded, muttering out an apology. With a satisfied nod, Numbuh One continued to the light with Alice and his team following with him. They soon came to the exit and stood there, staring at the underground lair that was surprisingly bright. The aliens that inhabited this planet had red skin, black hair of different styles, and gold eyes. Their clothing were of different styles and colors.

"They all look like teenagers," Numbuh Four commented.

"A planet, of teenagers?" Numbuh Five asked. "Numbuh Five don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither," Numbuh One said, his eyes scanning the area.

None of the teenagers noticed their appearance; or so they thought.

"Move with caution team. We should look for a control room; it may have the information on where they're holding Chad," Numbuh One ordered in a hushed tone.

The team and Alice nodded and followed the leader through the shadows. From the safety of his room, Neet ordered Htuoy to meet up with the Earthlings and bring Alice to him. Htuoy did as ordered and headed out to greet them. The team had gone down a few levels of the underground city (it looked more like a city made of the red rock that was on the planet than a lair) unnoticed when Numbuh Five felt something was off. She looked around her team and noticed a missing head.

"Uh, Numbuh One. Where's Alice?" she asked her leader.

Numbuh One stopped in his tracks and turned around. He did another head count and realized Alice was missing from the team. Eyes widened in fear and shock, Numbuh One hastily looked around their immediate area, wandering how far back she had disappeared.

"Hello, Earthlings," Htuoy said as he appeared before the ten-year-olds.

"You have finally come to us, girlie."

Alice stood with her hands at her sides, her chin touching her chest as she stared at the two alien teenagers before her. One was male and the other female. She had left the team's sight some time back; something had compelled her to come to this room.

"I came to you. Let my brother go like you promised," Alice said, not taking her eyes off the male and female.

The male known to everyone as Pu Worg suddenly broke out in an evil grin as he leaned over the scared little girl. His golden eyes flashed a sinister look.

"Change of plans," he hissed.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this chapter looks rushed and probably moved too quickly, but I hope you still enjoyed. Now what will happen? How will Sector V get away from Htuoy? Will they be able to rescue Chad and now Alice? And what will happen to Chad's little sister? The answers will be in the next chapter.**

**As for the teenagers that inhabit Yhcrana (yes, the planet is overrun by teenagers and teenagers only), you can imagine their clothing if you want; I didn't have anything planned out for them. I had originally planned to have them have blue skin, but changed it after coming to the conclusion they'd look like the aliens from **_Avatar_**.** **So, now they're red skinned. Also, imagine the city as you like.**

**thisisatomatoshutup - **Thanks. Hope the fanfic doesn't disappoint you.  
**Moonstar 11 - **Yep. Alice will do anything to save her brother. I can't wait for Chad to be rescued too! (Next chapter, I promise)  
**XxTheUnspokenTruthxX - **^^ Glad I made it in time.


	5. To the Rescue

**A/N: Hiya everyone. Here with chapter five. Hope you all enjoy. And thanks for the kind reviews.**

**Summary:** Strange things have been happening around the Dickson household, and as an old friend, Numbuh One (along with his team and Chad's little sister) decides to investigate. It leads them to something completely strange; a far off planet. Why are they interested in the Dickson house, and can they be the lead to find the missing Chad Dickson? Set after Op. I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S..

**Disclaimer:** I own only Alice and the villains of this fanfic. I own nothing that belongs to the KND show.

**Title:** Something Strange  
**Author: **AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter Five:** To the Rescue!

* * *

"Be good little Earthlings and hand over your weapons," Htuoy said as he snapped his fingers.

More teenagers appeared and held out their hands, intending to take the weapons in Sector V's hands. Numbuh One narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his 2x4 weapon.

"No," he said and shot at the teenager.

Htuoy moved out of the way quickly and snatched Numbuh One's weapon. The other teenagers snatched the other weapons and then grabbed the back of the shirt of the five kids.

"You could of come with us peacefully," Htuoy said with a shake of his head. "Well, let's be going."

Htuoy began walking with the other five teenagers still holding onto the kids and following the teen. While they walked through the underground city, Numbuh One made sure to take great notice and details of their area. He also noticed something strange on all the teenagers. A small black pendent held by a thin strip of rope that was tied around their neck like a necklace. These pendants were of different shapes, but not different sizes. They were brought into a small room that looked like a cave considering it was bare of any furniture. The five teens that still held the weapons left, leaving Htuoy with Sector V.

"Where's our friend," Numbuh One immediately asked.

"You're impatient," Htuoy said. "As for your friend, at this point, I have no idea. My job is to keep you five here and out of our plans."

"What are your plans, bub?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Simple. We want to test the human girl. She and her brother are quite interesting," Htuoy said. "We want to do some, experimenting on Alice. After studying her for a month-"

"A month? You've been spying on her for a month?" Numbuh One demanded with a glare.

"Yes, quite effectively," Htuoy answered.

"Numbuh Five wants to know how you were able to sneak around while looking as brightly colored as you are."

"We use the pendants," Htuoy answered. "When we push it once, it turns our skin black, allowing us to hide and move within the shadows. Push it again, and it returns us to normal color."

"But why do you want Alice?" Numbuh Three asked, not comprehending how someone would want to hurt a little girl.

"After studying her, we've decided she's a worthy test subject. Something about her intrigues us. Her brother as well," Htuoy said.

"Something doesn't add up in your story," Numbuh One spoke up. "You've been spying on Alice for a month, yet Numbuh Infinity only declared Chad missing today."

"Easy answer really; kidnapped the blond teen and held him hostage while we watched the girl. Finally, we decided to get her through her brother," Htuoy explained. "We weren't able to grab her and run away as we had hoped, but we decided to have her come to us. We sent the tape, knowing somehow, she'd see it and come. And she did."

"But where is she?" Numbuh One demanded with a glare.

Alice shook in her place as she stared up at Pu Worg. What he had said still rang through her head.

"Wh-what do you mean? You promised. You said you'd let my brother go if I gave myself up," Alice protested as tears sprung to her eyes.

"As I've just said, change of plans," Pu Worg answered.

"But... But you promised!" the little girl cried and then began repeating, "You promised."

Pu Worg had enough of the little girl's cries and took out a piece of cloth and placed it over Alice's mouth and nose. She tried to get away from him, but the toxins in the cloth began to take over and she fell unconscious, falling to the ground. The male teen removed the cloth with a satisfied smirk.

"Works every time," he commented to himself.

"Just get her to the room. I will tell Neet," Rega ordered.

"Why don't you ever just radio him in? You always tell him in person. Is there something going on between you two?" Pu Worg said with a raised eyebrow..

Rega ignored his stupid comment and headed out of the room and headed for her leader's office. Pu Worg picked up Alice and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's get you to your room test subject," he addressed the unconscious girl.

"Numbuh Five's gotta a question," Numbuh Five said to her captor.

"Yes?" Htuoy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Numbuh Five wants to know what you're going to do with us," Numbuh Five questioned.

The other operatives said their own "Yeahs" and "We want to know" until they were silenced by Htuoy's hand.

"I'm not sure at this point," he answered. "But most likely, you'll be obliterated."

"What?" all the kids screeched.

"You're useless to us, and we can't let you leave," Htuoy said nonchalantly. "So obliterating you is the next best thing."

The operatives minus Numbuh One began to complain to their captor. As this was going on, the leader of Sector V began to think of a new plan. They needed to get away from their captor and find the Dickson siblings.

"Excuse me, I have a question," Numbuh One spoke up as he stepped towards the teen.

"What is it?" Htuoy asked, annoyed with all of the children's questions.

"Tell me, does **this** hurt!" Numbuh One at that instant kicked Htuoy in the knees.

Htuoy clutched his knee in pain, surprised by his actions.

"Kids Next Door, ATTACK!" Numbuh One ordered.

The other kids jumped after their leader and began to attack Htuoy. The teen was taken by so much surprise that he wasn't able to attack back. Within seconds they were able to knock out the teen.

"Good job team," Numbuh One congratulated. "Now let's go find Chad and Alice."

"But what about the other teenagers Numbuh One?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Yeah. Numbuh Five doesn't think we can fight off _all _those teens," Numbuh Five said.

"We'll just have to keep to the sides and move quickly," Numbuh One suggested as he headed for the door. "Now let's go."

The team nodded and followed their leader out of the room and into the main part of the underground city. No one had yet to spot them, allowing them to move along the sides and away from the teenagers of the city.

"Numbuh One, what are we going to do without our weapons?" Numbuh Five asked.

"We'll have to improvise without them," Numbuh One said.

Their original plan to find the layout of the city was a dud, so Numbuh One just opted to check every room until they find the Dickson siblings. And they began with the first metal door they saw. Sector V ran into the cave-like room and stared at the captive in wonder. Still wearing the clothing they saw him wear at the day of the fake treaty, they were able to see scratches and bruises on the ex-Soopreme Leader. Said teen suddenly woke up after sensing presences in the room. Upon seeing the five kids, he glared at them.

"What the heck are you all doing here?" Chad demanded.

Numbuh One breathed in deeply, stopping any words that would have come out. Chad was understandingly upset; he was just captured.

"We came to rescue you," Numbuh One answered calmly.

"I don't need your help. I can rescue myself," Chad snapped.

Numbuh One breathed in once again, trying to ignore the anger before a thought clicked into his mind. Chad's never experienced this situation before. Being the youngest Soopreme Leader in the Kids Next Door history, he never worked with a Sector; a team. He worked alone with others working for him. He's never been captured like this and had to rely on a team to rescue him. Aside from never being in a situation like this, ever, he didn't know how to react, so the pride within him made him act out in anger towards his rescuers. With such an understanding in mind, any anger within in Numbuh One disappeared.

"Of course you can. We're just here to speed up the rescue," Numbuh One said.

Chad stared at the five members of Sector V before sighing with a shake of his head.

"Of course you are," Chad said, obviously not believing the leader. "Alright, you can help."

With permission from the older youth, Numbuh Five stepped closer to the shackles, and taking out a hairpin, began to fiddle with the shackles before unlocking both and freeing Chad. Chad landed on his feet and immediately began to rub his wrists.

"Thanks," Chad muttered. "Now what?"

Numbuh One gulped and prepared himself for what would happen next.

"We need to find and rescue your sister," Numbuh One blurted out.

Everything went silent. Chad slowly turned his head to look at the ten-year-old. Anger was in his eyes even though his face remained a controlled calm.

"What?" Chad demanded. "You brought _my sister here!_"

"She stowed away!" Numbuh Four said quickly, defending his leader. "She was determined to come and rescue her."

"You shouldn't have brought her here. Come on!" Chad said as he immediately ran for the exit.

* * *

"Get back here, test subject," Pu Worg said as he chased after Alice.

When they had entered the room that was to be used to study Alice, she had woken up and immediately got away from him. She was running around the room with the teenager following after her. She had tripped over a loose rock on the floor and fell to the ground. She got to her knees and crawled to the nearest wall. She whimpered as she leaned against the wall, staring up in fear at her captor. Pu Worg smirked evilly at her as he reached for her, intending to grab her by the throat and chain her so they could experiment on her. Alice shook as she stared at the hand before closing her eyes and hiding her head in her knees.

"Stand down, teenager," a voice said, making Alice's eyes snap open. "No one is to harm my little sister."

Alice raised her head and looked to the doorway that was behind Pu Worg. Said teen turned and looked at the entrance. Standing there was a _very_ pissed off older brother and five ten-year-old kids that stood beside him. Alice's eyes brightened as she sat up little straighter.

"Big brother," she whispered.

Pu Worg looked at them annoyingly as he stood straight and faced the six Earthlings.

"So, you've escaped," he said. "Well, guess I'll have to take care of you myself."

Chad narrowed his eyes at the alien teen but a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Bring it on," he challenged.

Both teens lunged at each other and began a brawling. While those two were fighting (Numbuh Four cheering from the sidelines like he thought it was a wrestling match on the tv), Numbuh One ran over to Alice and bent down, touching her shoulder.

"Alice, are you alright?" Numbuh One asked.

The little girl didn't answer him; her eyes were trained on the brawl before her.

"Alice!" Numbuh One said, snapping Alice out of her trance-like state. "Alice, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no. I'm fine," she said. "But... big brother."

"He'll be fine Alice," Numbuh One said as he looked at his old Soopreme Leader duke it out with the teen. "From the looks of it, your brother is winning."

It was true. Chad, fueled by his anger at Numbuh One for bringing his sister on the rescue mission and these teenagers for wanting her and trying to do experiments on her, was able to block every punch and strike back. Numbuh Four was still cheering from the sidelines, occassionally trying to give him ideas like: "Yeah! Now punch him the gut!" or "The head! Get the head!". The most ridiculous that made him be wacked on the back of the head by Numbuh Five was "Ye~ah! Now use a chair to hit him with!". Chad ignored everything the blond boy said. He was doing well on his own. He was finally able to knock a badly bruised Htuoy out. He stood up and breathed heavily, wiping his forehead, not wanting to take note of his newest bruises and scratches. He suddenly felt something wrap around his leg and looked down to see Alice hugging him, her face buried deep in his leg. His face softened as he placed a hand on the top of her head.

"Are you okay Alice?" Chad asked.

"Mhm," his sister mumbled into his leg. She then looked up at her older brother with glossy eyes. "Are you okay?"

She'd obviously seen the scars on him, but she just wanted to know if he was alright. Chad smiled at her and ruffled her hair a little.

"I'm fine. I'm glad to know that you're okay," Chad said.

"Numbuh Five don't want to ruin this touching reunion for you two, but we better move it before somebody else comes," Numbuh Five said.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

The Earthlings turned and looked at the entrance where another Yhcranian.

It was Neet.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: So, this is where I decided to end the chapter. Even with the rushed ending, I enjoyed the chapter. The next one will deal with their escaping and heading home. Hope you all stay and review! The next chapter will be the last.**

**Moonstar 11 - **Give it up for Sector V for saving the day ^^ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Only one more chapter to go.  
**XxTheUnspokenTruthxX - **Thanks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. We're Going Home

**A/N: Hiya everyone. I'm REALLY sorry that this took so long to finish. I wasn't sure how to take it and other things got in the way. But I want to finish it, and so I am. I wish to thank everyone who has read this story, and enjoyed it. I hope this chapter won't disappoint. Here's the sixth and final chapter.**

**Summary:** Strange things have been happening around the Dickson household, and as an old friend, Numbuh One (along with his team and Chad's little sister) decides to investigate. It leads them to something completely strange; a far off planet. Why are they interested in the Dickson house, and can they be the lead to find the missing Chad Dickson? Set after Op. I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S..

**Disclaimer:** I own only Alice and the villains of this fanfic. I own nothing that belongs to the KND show.

**Title:** Something Strange  
**Author: **AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter Six:** We're Going Home

* * *

Chad quickly stood in front of his sister, using his body as a means to physically and visually block his sister from the leader's sight. The members of Sector V stood beside him, all ready for action against the leader of the planet. Neet just stood looking cocky and confident as he stared at them.

"Despite how other planets feel about the planet Earth, I find the Earthlings quite fascinating," Neet said. "It's why I brought you to my planet; I wanted to do experiments and see what makes the earthlings tick."

"That's just sick, man," Numbuh Five responded.

"That's a matter of perspective," Neet responded coolly. "Now hand the little girl over."

"Not happening," Chad responded with a scowl, keeping his sister out of the alien's view.

Neet sighed under his breath, actually having the nerve to look bored.

"Very well. You Earthlings always want to do it the hard way," he muttered.

He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The effect caused the ground underneath the seven inhabitants of Earth to shake, making them lose their balance. They fell on their backside just as the ground stopped their shaking. Chad and Numbuh One quickly scrambled to their feet and placed themselves into a defensive stance. None of them had any weapons on them, and from what just happened, it seemed that Neet had more to him than meets the eye. Neet looked bored as he sighed yet again.

"You two are beginning to bore me," he answered.

"Really?" Chad responded, sounding a bit condescended. "And here I thought you were trying to see what made Earthlings tick."

Neet narrowed his eyes as a cold look flashed in his mind.

"Do not tell me what I think or not," Neet responded hotly. "And I may pick and choose my test subjects!" With this, he sent another ground shake, only making Numbuh One and Chad to stumble forward.

"This is bad," Numbuh Two responded quietly to the other three Sector V operatives. "We don't have any 2x4 technology to use!"

"And what's worse is that he can make this whole planet shake!" Numbuh Four exclaimed angrily.

"What are we going to do?" Numbuh Three questioned worriedly, keeping a hold on Alice.

"Keep your cool guys," Numbuh Five said. "Numbuh Five has a plan. If we can get to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., then we can use the communications to contact help from the Moonbase."

"Alright. And how do you suggest we do that?" Numbuh Four questioned.

"Numbuh One and Chad seem to have it under control with distracting him, so maybe we can use this chance," Numbuh Five suggested, watching as their leader and ex-Soopreme Leaduh stood to face off against the enemy.

"Alright then, let's do this," Numbuh Four said, getting pumped up.

"What are you five conversing about?" Neet questioned, turning his attention to the five seated humans.

Chad used this minor distraction to run up and punch Neet across the face, knocking the teenager to the ground.

"Now!" Numbuh Five called, starting into a run with her teammates and Alice following.

Before Neet could get himself off the ground, four of the Sector V operatives and a little girl ran over him, keeping him on the ground. He snarled under his breath and was about to snap his fingers when he felt pressure on his wrist. It was Chad, stepping on his wrist to avoid him using his powers.

"We won't be having any of that," Chad said.

Neet snarled and kicked Chad, getting to his feet.

"Now you've made me angry," he said as he glared at Chad and Numbuh One.

"C'mon guys!" Numbuh Five encouraged as she led the way. "I think I see the exit."

"How can you tell in this crazy place?" Numbuh Four questioned as he followed the second-in-command.

"Just a bit more Alice," Numbuh Three encouraged as she continued to keep her hold on the little girl.

"O-okay!" Alice huffed out, trying to keep up with the older children.

"Hey guys! I think I can see the exit too! We're going to make it!" Numbuh Two explained.

"Don't jinx us you fool!" Numbuh Five shouted to their pilot.

Despite their worry, the five humans had made it to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. safely. Immediately, Numbuh Five ran for the communications station.

"Hello Moonbase. This is Numbuh Five. Come in Moonbase!" Numbuh Five called into her headset. "Oooh. Numbuh Five hopes someone can hear us."

"Numbuh Five?" a voice managed to get through over the static. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, Numbuh Five here. We found Chad, but are right now out numbered. Chad and Numbuh One are fighting off against the planet's leader, but we don't have any way of fighting back! They took all our weapons," Numbuh Five explained.

"Acknowledged. We should be landing now to assist," the voice responded.

"Huh?" Numbuh Five responded into her headset before she heard the all-knowing sounds of a S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R. landing.

She quickly ran outside to see the giant space-craft land and open its side hatch. Running down the ramp was a good number of operatives, but the one who stood out the most was Numbuh 362.

"Numbuh 362?" the Sector V team questioned, before catching themselves and saluting.

"At ease. We decided to follow you since none of you were responding," Numbuh 362 responded as she stepped up to her subordinates. "Is there more you need to fill me in before we prompt our rescue?"

"Be wary of Neet. He's able to make the ground shake under your feet," Numbuh Five answered.

"We're ready," Numbuh 362 responded with a determined look. "Now then... Kids Next Door! Attack!"

The operatives who had come along with their Soopreme Leaduh gave a battle cry as they ran into the entrance. Numbuh Five motioned for Numbuh Three and Alice to stay behind while she and the boys followed.

* * *

Chad and Numbuh One fell onto the ground face down. Both had bruises from the punches delievered by them from the alien teen. Standing over them with a victory smile was said teen.

"Is that all? Perhaps I was wrong about you humans. You're pathetic," Neet responded haughtingly, kicking Chad in the side for good measure.

"Oh yeah? Says the guy who can't even fight his own battles," Numbuh One responded bravely, only to be kicked in the side too.

"Not fight my own battles? Isn't that what I'm doing to you right now?" Neet responded, giving Numbuh One another kick. "How stupid you humans are too."

Before he could deliver another insult or blow, a random subordinate of his ran into the area.

"Master Neet!" the teen cried.

Neet turned to look at him in boredom.

"What is it that you want? Can't you see I'm about to end their lives?" Neet questioned.

"Sir! Another enemy aircraft has landed on the surface and is invading!" the alien cried.

"What?" Neet questioned in shock.

Seconds later, Neet could hear the battle cries of the Kids Next Door, and the cries of his subordinates who were running to escape the attack.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Neet demanded, ignoring the fact that Chad and Numbuh One were still behind him.

"Well sir, we're outnumbered 5 to 1," the teen responded back shakily.

"What!" Neet exclaimed.

He pushed his subordinate away and looked over the inside area, finding, to his horror, it to be filled with cracks and cave-ins. During his little battle with the two humans, he had used his powers twice, effectively destroying part of his home. Growling in frustration, he turned to glare at the two humans, both who were now on their feet wearing identical smug looks.

"You," he hissed in anger.

"_We_ didn't do anything," Numbuh One retaliated haughtily. "_You_ were the one to have set off the quakes."

Neet snarled in anger, and was about to attack them again, when he saw Numbuh 362 and a group of twenty operatives (including the three Sector V operatives) run up their way, all aiming their various weapons at him. His underling next to him immediately threw his hands up in surrender. Neet snarled under his breath before following suit. Numbuh 362 approached Neet cautiously but with authority that commanded her respect.

"As Soopreme Leaduh of the Kids Next Door, I am ordering you to surrender and give us back two of our missing friends," Numbuh 362 ordered. "If you retaliate or resist, we will shoot."

"Take the scum and get off my planet," Neet snarled, trying to keep some of his dignity as leader intact.

"Gladly," Numbuh 362 said, partly to just piss off the teen.

The medical officers that had accompanied the squad immediately went to check on the two injured humans with the Sector V agents fussing over their leader and ex-Soopreme Leaduh. Chad was slightly taken back by the generous help the Kids Next Door was offering, but tried to maintain his cool image by shrugging them off. Numbuh One wasn't as lucky since his teammates refused to let him walk until he was at least bandaged. The Kids Next Door operatives made a great exodus to the surface once finished, leaving the teens to clean up the mess caused by their very own leader. Both Numbuh One and Chad shrugged off Numbuh 362's offer to let them rise in their spacecraft - to get better treatment - and went into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. Alice rushed to her brother upon seeing him and wrapped her smaller arms around his waist.

"I'm so glad you're okay big brother!" the little girl cried in happiness, feeling her brother wrap her into a hug.

"Of course I would be Alice. Remember, I'm the best," Chad said with a warm smile.

Alice nodded and completed his saying, "And the best are always okay."

The trip back was (thankfully) uneventful. After thanking the team for assisting her in getting her brother back, Alice pestered Chad to attain medical assistance, and after she used her puppy-eyed look, he caved in and allowed Numbuh Three to wrap him up where there was major damage. Numbuh Three then offered to help Numbuh One, but he denied the request since he was better off than Chad had been.

"Good work Sector V," Numbuh 362 said on their view screen. "You were able to rescue Chad Dickson, and with no casualties. Numbuh Infinity has already informed me that the Galactic Kids Next Door will be handling the Yhcranans. This mission is wrapped up."

"Has Numbuh Infinity mentioned me?" Chad questioned from his place in the back.

"He says that he'll contact you when you're needed. For now, spend some time with Alice," Numbuh 362 said with a gentle smile. "Numbuh 362, out."

"You won't be leaving so soon, will you big brother?" Alice asked with a small tremor of fear.

Chad smiled and placed a hand on her head, ruffling it affectionately.

"Not for a while little sis. I still have to play big brother you know," he said.

Alice smiled and held his leg in a hug, "And you're the best big brother out there."

Chad smiled a warm smile while the team looked on with teary eyes. Wiping away any evidence that he was going to cry, Numbuh One turned his seat to face the main view screen once again.

"Numbuh Two, take us home," Numbuh One ordered.

"Aye aye, sir!" Numbuh Two said with some emotion, also wiping away any evidence of tears as he punched it.

Alice smiled and leaned her head against her brother's leg because after so long, he was finally coming home.

* * *

**A/N: The End. Sorry for ending it so... terribly, but I had no idea how to end it, and I didn't want to drag it on forever. I can finally put it to rest. Still, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and story!**

**XxTheUnspokenTruthxX - **I'm not so sure about the action XD I've discovered I'm not as great at it as I used to be. I still hope you enjoyed the story.  
**Dawnmist 11 - **Thank you for reviewing! :) Out of the brother/sister I usually write for, Chad and Alice's is surprisingly easy to write and flow, so I hoped I had portrayed that in the series. Sorry this chapter got out so late.


End file.
